Ships in the Night Part Two
by Sibilant Macabre
Summary: Two lovers, seperated by time and station, finally come together once more darkly sensualThe Other Point of View


Such a lovely night. The moon, full and perfect, rests in her perfect sky as I make my way from the never-ending darkness of stone and emerge into her light. True mistress of the night, she. We have long been companions, she and I. She caresses this cold flesh with silvery light, illuminating the crimson glow of orbs that narrow in amusement at where I am headed. Away from home, tonight. To roam. Hn, quite. This has not been sanctioned, no. This little jaunt is mine alone, mine to hold and savor until the next opportunity. Breaking into shadow and soft mist, damn the normal human modes of transportation, I quite easily make my way through the soft London night, unseen, unheard. Until I reach my destination. And to my delight find the way unbarred. Hmm, seems my visit has been anticipated, no? But I would hardly expect less from the one who waits inside this fortress of rock and stone.  
  
Yes, I have invitation here, not that it matters. I am who I am, and naught could keep me from my prey should I wish to attain it. Humming imperceptibly, I slither inside, coalescing into the more acceptable human form there on the rich carpet. No sweeping leathers this time; nay, this is more of a...formal visit. A snerked smile. Formal? Hn, the very thought could send me into fits of laughter. Nay, it's black silk, the very best for my lady. But anon...these trysts I relish, forbidden as they are, which make them all the more delicious. The master I serve would quite faint from shock should they come to light. How lovely...  
  
My host is standing in the middle of the chamber, one hand clutching the dressing gown around her still tall shapely form. Ah, beautiful even now, wiser and aged. But that is of no matter. She will always be the same to my eye, full of fire and passion as she was in her youth. Dropping to a knee, I see a corner of her lovely mouth quirk. A game we play. She knows I kneel willingly to one, and one alone. The one who holds my leash, how it grates my teeth sometimes. She gives me her hand, skin so warm and fragile it makes my mouth water. Lifting it to my lips, I bestow a soft caress, unable to help sensing the shiver that runs through her frame. Yes, my darling one, have you missed me? I have thee.  
  
A very small gesture from her and I rise, pulling her into my cold embrace. She comes willingly; she always has, even eagerly. I hum beneath my breath, an Italian opera I know she enjoys and move us around her chamber, an exquisite dance of form and function. She smiles up at me, wide clear eyes devoid of any traces of loathing, fear...God I hunger for her mouth. So I indulge myself and kiss her, she nearly melting in my arms. My ears can hear the blood hammering in her veins, the tightening of her body even after all the years apart. She still responds to my touch, my caress. The notion nearly sends me reeling. To be wanted, cared for, Jesus, the thought nearly sends me swooning. Eternity is cold, even for a monster such as I.  
  
But I have come for a reason. She knows it. Lips trail to her ear, murmuring my wants and desires from her tender flesh. She gasps softly at the heady commands and nods her assent. I can't wait, love. Opening the collar of her gown, my nail slices a sharp cut, though small, in her skin, allowing blood to well. Senses hone in on the richness, the scent, the essence of dark liquid life. I yank her to me as my lips fasten over the cut, hearing her stifle a cry. Nay, love, noise will bring discovery and we can't have that. I nearly swoon at her blood hitting my tongue. Thick and rich, dear gods, nearly as heady as my master's life. A close second, I swear to it. It takes damnable effort not to sink my teeth, but I know better than that. She writhes in my arms, lost on the power of feeding. Extremely intimate, that. Nn, we both long for the old days, I know. When more was allowed. Damnations.  
  
The canine in me makes me lap at the wound, my tongue sliding over her flushed heated skin. Nuzzling her softly as the bleeding slows, I place small kisses up the column of her throat and claim her mouth again, whispering softly into the dark cavern as she shivers against me, arms clutching as if she would hold me forever. Sometimes I think I would let her. But the call of sunrise lurks in my backbrain, damnit to hell. I disentangle our limbs and step away, smiling wickedly as she makes to hold me closer still. Giving a courtly bow, strictly Victorian old world, long lost in this world, I say softly, dark voice roiling around the room, "Good night, Your Majesty...sleep well and dream of me..." I break into shadow once more and exit as I entered, through her open window and flit through the softening night.  
  
I'm heading home now. Back to my basement and incessant boredom until my master calls for me to exterminate nasties in her name. But these little trysts, little meetings, give me something to while away the hours pondering, these and the memories that fill my mercurial mind, even as I know the one I leave behind will be dreaming of me whilst she sleeps. Perhaps I will meet her there, and we will dance once more, Elizabeth and I. Even from this distance, I can see her mind, and she's holding me close, her dark lover, her Alucard... 


End file.
